leijonakuningasfandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Fuli
Fuli on naarasgepardi, joka esiintyy TV-sarjassa Leijonakaarti. Hän on Leijonakaartin nopein jäsen. Hänen nimensä on swahilia ja tarkoittaa suomeksi hyvin nopeaa. Esiintymiset TV-ohjelmat Leijonakaarti karjuu jälleen : Kun Bunga ja Kion juoksevat ympäri Jylhämaata pelaten Baobab pallolla, Bunga hyppää Fulin selkään, joka kuitenkin ravistaa hänet äkäisenä pois. : Myöhemmin Kion pyytää Bungaa, Fulia, Beshteä ja Onoa liittymään )Leijonakaartiin. He suostuvat ja Kion yrittää näyttää heille Vanhinten karjaisun, mutta saa aikaan vain vinkaisun. Sitten Simba ilmestyy ja kertoo Kionille, että kaarti on aina tehty vain leijonista ja syyttää poikaansa siitä, ettei hän ota vakavasti rooliaan johtajana. : Hetken kuluttua kaarti saa kuulla, että hyeenat ovat hyökkäämässä gasellien kimppuun. Nopeasti Kion kokoaa tiiminsä ja antaa jokaiselle Leijonakaartin merkin olkapäähän. Yhdessä kaarti ajaa hyeenat pois ja lopuksi Kion vielä karjaisee niin mahtavasti, että Janjakin värisee kauhusta. Simba näkee tämän ja ymmärtää nyt, että Kion teki viisaat valinnat kaartiin. Hän onnittelee poikaansa voitosta ja hyväksyy uuden Leijonakaartin. TV-sarjat Leijonakaarti "Ei ole hyeenaa täpliin katsominen" "Makuu nousee" "Viisas Bunga" "Can't Wait to be Queen" "Katse kateissa" "Kupatana-juhlat" "Fulin uusi perhe" "Utamua etsimässä" "Virtahevon perässä" "Drongon kutsu" "Maalauksia ja ennustuksia" "Muutto Mbali -niityille" "Bunga ja kuningas" "Mielikuvitusokapi" "Liikaa termiittejä" "The Trouble with Galagos" "Janja's New Crew" "Baboons!" "Beware the Zimwi" "Lions of the Outlands" "Enää en karju" "The Lost Gorillas" "The Trail to Udugu" "Ono's Idol" "Beshte and the Hippo Lanes" "Ono the Tickbird" "Babysitter Bunga" "The Savannah Summit" "The Traveling Baboon Show" "Ono and the Egg" "The Rise of Scar" Kirjat Adventures of the Lion Guard Baboons! Bunga the Wise Can't Wait to be Queen Eye in the Sky First Look and Find Follow That Hippo! Fuli Finds Her Place Join the Lion Guard! Kion Roars! Kion's Animal Alphabet Lion Guard, Defend! Long Live the Lion Guard! Meet the New Guard The Power of the Roar Return of the Roar Unlikely Friends Sarjakuvat Calf in Danger The Day of the Crocodiles Which Way Out? Ulkonäkö Fuli on gepardinpentu, jolla on hoikka ruumiinrakenne. Hänen turkkinsa on pehmeän kullankeltainen, jossa on tummanruskeita täpliä ja kuvioita. Vatsa, silmänympärykset ja kuono ovat kermanvalkoisia. Silmät ovat tummanvihreät, hänen leukansa on epätavallisen terävä ja hänellä on sydämen muotoinen täplä keskellä otsaansa. Nenä ja korvien sisäpuolet ovat vaaleanruskeita. Korvanreunat ovat mustat. Hänen vasemmassa olkapäässään on Leijonakaartin merkki. Luonteenpiirteet Fuli on hyvin ylpeä, ehkä jopa hiukan ylimielinen. Hän on myös sarkastinen, kuten myös nokkela ja peloton tarpeen vaatiessa. Fulin luottamus on vaikea ansaita. Hän ei pelkää sanoa mielipidettään ääneen. Kuvia Fuli_Head.png|Fuli. fuli.png|Ylpeä Fuli. FuliBunga.png|Ärsyyntynyt Fuli Bunga selässään Fuliandkion_.png|Fuli ja Kion. seriously.png|Todellako? fuliteases.png|Fuli kiusoittelee Kionia thelionguard2.png|Fuli ystäviensä kanssa Ääninäyttelijät *'Leijonakaarti karjuu jälleen' - (TV-ohjelma) - (2015) - Diamond White (alkuperäinen), Viivi Helisalo (suomenkielinen) *'Leijonakaarti' - (TV-sarja) - (2016-) - Diamond White (alkuperäinen), Viivi Helisalo (suomenkielinen) Trivia thumb|Fuli sinisillä silmillä. *Aluksi Fulilla oli siniset silmät. *Fulin iskulause on "Huwezi!", joka on swahilia ja tarkoittaa suomeksi "Et saa minua kiinni!". *Fuli ei pidä paviaaneista ja kastumisesta. Perhe ja suku Ystävät: :Kion :Bunga :Beshte :Ono Lainaukset Lähteet ja sitaatit Luokka:Naaraat Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Eläimet Luokka:Jylhäläiset Luokka:Pennut Luokka:Gepardit Luokka:Leijonakaartin jäsenet